tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Moment Spirit Vacation Case
The Moment Spirit Vacation Case is a second Made-For-TV Movie written and created by Krista Ulrich. This event takes place on late June 2021. Plot Summer has just begun, and The Moment Spirit comes back home from Cedar Point. Later, a wolf called Henrick went by the front door to The Moment Spirit Value Apartment. He uses his claws to use as a key to enter the apartment. He uses the stairway up until the highest floor. He sniffs while he does that. He uses his claws as a key to break in Apartment 5B. One bedroom with American flag is open, while the other one with Japanese flag is closed. He went inside the bedroom, grabs Ty out from his bed while he is sleeping. He starts screaming as he sees Henrick. Kendra, Flint, and Sam, all in the same room, were awaken. They are terrified. Keiko in another room is awaken with a surprise. Henrick saw a window open, and escapes with Ty on his back, making everyone in 5B frightened. Kendra went close and dialed 911. Krista, Tim, and Alexia are in one bedroom together. Riley and Charlene are in another bedroom, even Lop and Sid are in another. Red and blue lights are distracting Krista, Tim, and Alexia while they sleep, due to being next to the Moment Spirit Value. They saw the police outside. The doorbell is heard. It woke everyone up. Chief Milton is at the front door. Roommate Rhonda and neighbor Satoshi were wandering around what's going on. She warns the members that Kendra called 911 because the wolf kidnapped Ty, which made all the members gasp. A police officer had the picture of the wolf and Ty inside the car, and a license plate. He came from SM Coast. On the next morning, the members pack up to go to SM Coast. They went to the police station first to see Chief Milton for the plans. While they’re heading there, Chief Milton is on the phone. As soon as they knock, she hung up. Members went in and take the case and the tickets to SM Coast. They also went to TP-TH-7’s rental house to plan trip to SM Coast for later. Finally, the members go to the train station. They went in front of Aaron, who is helping out with tickets. He refuse to let the members go in the train, but he wants their money instead. Chief Milton arrive to warn Aaron that they need in for important rescue. Later, Maria helped the members out, and Chief Milton made a new rule with Aaron. The Moment Spirit went to SM Coast, a place where human-animals live. They met a cat named Kitty. They went in the vehicle driven by a cow named MooMooMoo. Her assistant is Milk, who is also a cow. When they got a rental house, they all got toured by a Japanese cat named Ayako. Reeves Strong is in their hometown, Jackson, New Jersey, keeping on track of Henrick. The members are Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica. The Moment Spirit members got hired as short-time jobs by some certain SM Coast residents. Riley and Charlene are both hired to hand out the protest flyers for a dog Daisy. Alexia is hired for a cheetah Esther to clean up her kitchen. Sid is hired by Max, Daisy’s brother, to help get the art gallery paintings back. Lop is hired by Leslie, a gazelle, for helping out get her fossils back. Tim is hired by the Frogger family: Yolanda, Daryl, Ken, and Lily, to catch the bugs for their dinner. Krista is hired by Kitty’s sister, Cat, to catch the fishes and return them to her at her seafood store. Cat's assistant is Leslie's sister, Sandra. It took them three days to get them all. Ty has been stuck with Henrick. He has been stranded there whenever he wants out. Henrick never wants Ty to leave. No transformation has occurred. The Moment Spirit members went to the beach. They were relaxing in their towels, until three wolf bullies came by near them. Then, Lop and Sid have challenged them, and the pig joins the team. Alexia starts tracking score, and Krista and Tim went in the ocean, playing in it. Lop and Sid won the volleyball revenge. After the beach trip, Krista and Tim hop off the water, everyone clean themselves, got dressed, and returned back to the house. At the Sandusky train station, the line got much longer, with all people complaining that they’re holding the line. Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri are in the front, wanting to go in, but Aaron did the same thing as he did to the Moment Spirit. TP-TH-7 don’t want to waste their yens (a Japanese currency). Chief Milton caught Aaron for holding the line. As Maria lets everyone including TP-TH-7 in, Chief Milton arrested Aaron for doing this. Maria caught the people up with the line faster. Afterwards, the members went to the police station at SM Coast to report a file on missing roommates with a kidnapper. Officer Kasey has been doing this for them. Officers Paws and Claws return with no signs of Henrick. Henrick is still hanging out with Ty. While Henrick is inventing the machine, Ty has been wanting to leave and head back home. He was trying to convince against Wolfington. The Moment Spirit members were on a search for Henrick’s address. They found it as they see him with Ty. They went to the train station. TP-TH-7 has arrived in time. Reeves Strong is inside of their house. They found out that Aaron got arrested, so Ronald told the band their plans to head to Sandusky. Henrick still has Ty with him. Ty feels like he’s dying because of being kidnapped by a wolf and being stranded at the wolf’s house. At SM Coast Central Park, the Moment Spirit and TP-TH-7 are spending time there to enjoy with other animal humans. Later, they went to NineLives family, and watch the kids, Alex, Felicia, Carl, and Dexter, while the mother, Martha is distracted. The band recorded the whole thing of the kids playing Dance Dance Revolution with TP-TH-7. Reeves Strong is now heading to Sandusky, so that way they can mess with the train station there, because of Aaron’s arrest. It has been two weeks since Ty was kidnapped. Charlene found out that Henrick invented a wolf-turning machine, and set the traps in front of his house. Then, TP-TH-7 discover that Henrick and Aaron were hired by Reeves Strong on account of their future boss Randy Hunter. Krista made seven steps as plans, which they are driving to the house, disable the traps, entering the house while Henrick is gone, rescue Ty, exit the house, keep Ty away from the house, and evidence. As the first step, all were in one van, with Lop driving. The second step made Sid disable the green, Lop disable the yellow, Charlene disable the orange, Riley disable the purple, Alexia disable the red, Tim disable the cyan, and Krista disable the blue. On their third step, the Moment Spirit members saw Ty in Henrick’s machine through the open window. As soon as Henrick starts transforming Ty, he went to the bathroom, making the members enter. Henrick reads and listens to Reeves Strong songs while he’s in there. On the fourth step, the Moment Spirit members do something with Ty. Riley and Charlene stand next to Henrick’s bathroom door so he won’t come out. Krista, Tim, Lop, and Sid stand next to Ty to hold on to it. Alexia shuts the machine. Ty fainted, with Tim putting on Krista’s back. On the fifth step, they left before Henrick went out. When they went out, Ty falls off Krista’s back. On their sixth step, the girls carry Ty to the tree far away from Henrick’s house. They made him play dead. While the boys are with Ty, the girls hide behind the open window of Henrick’s house. Henrick is done with his bathroom break, but he realize that Ty vanishes. Then, he sees the girls. He tries to catch them, but he missed them, causing him to face plant. He followed them, but sees Ty not alive. Krista has to clean him, as what she is being told by Lop. After that, Ty is alive. Ty stood up, and told Henrick that he’s been missing for two weeks. Tim agrees. Henrick chokes Ty and Tim, until Krista bites his tail that made him let go both of them. Then, he chokes Krista and Alexia, but Krista bites his arm, which made him let go both of them. He blocks Krista, but she was unblocked. She kicks him in the “nozzle spot”. Krista dialed 911. While they’re on their way, Krista played two of the recordings of Henrick. The police came on time. One of them have to hold Ty, while the others pick Henrick up. Krista played three of Henrick recordings to the SM Coast Police chief, with two of them being ones to Ty about becoming a wolf, and other one being the one threatening TP-TH-7's idols, which it happened, then Henrick got arrested. After that, the mayor came by, and congratulates them. The next morning, the Moment Spirit went to ceremony by the train station for their rescue to Ty. Also, TP-TH-7 did that, too. Mayor gives TP-TH-7 a Lucky Cat sculpture for their home, and the Moment Spirit a gig for SM Coast. Ty, TP-TH-7 and the Moment Spirit went in the train station heading back to Sandusky. As soon as the groups return from SM Coast, the Moment Spirit fight Reeves Strong back. After that, Chief Milton arrested Reeves Strong about that. The Moment Spirit went on their own, TP-TH-7 went on their own, and Jeanne took Ty home. The Moment Spirit went to Apartment 5B. They brought Ty with them, and got him back home safely. Apartment 5B roommates have been reunited. Everyone had group hugs. The Moment Spirit had their rehearsal for their SM Coast gig. The Moment Spirit Value Apartment people, TP-TH-7, and the Moment Spirit members went to SM Coast. The Moment Spirit had their gig, and got a trophy! Characters New Characters * Henrick Wolfington * Aaron Forrester * Maria Fellower * Kitty Northup * Cat Northup * MooMooMoo Cowland * Milk Wesley * Ayako Neko * Daisy Barkenstand * Max Barkenstand * Esther Fast * Yolanda Frogger * Daryl Frogger * Ken Frogger * Lily Frogger * Leslie Gazelle * Sandra Gazelle * Officer Kasey Buffalo * Officer Paws * Officer Claws * Martha NineLives * Alex NineLives * Felicia NineLives * Carol NineLives * Dexter NineLives * Mayor Stripes Returning Characters * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Rhonda Warren * Satoshi Nakamura * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto * Nellie Milton * Ronald Reeves * Landon Andrews * George Bannister * Michael Book * Jessica Yates-Reeves * Jeanne Armstrong * Kaede * Roxy * Rufus Cameos * Caleb Jones * Lilith Jones * Leigh-Anne Lexington * Tammi Allen * Noah Roberts * Renee Thomas * Ben Badley * Amanda Travis * Anthony Baxter * Jennifer Alexson * Ji-Hun Chung * Belinda Smith * Pam Lucas * Violet Moore * Kathleen Kisaki * Natasha Nicksburg * Sophie Pashmaker * John White * James William * Scarlett Seabrooke * Mike Sumimoto * Bruno Ryan * Zoey Megdalina Mentioned Characters * Randy Hunter * Valerina Nocturna Characters in Flashback * Destroyer Settings New Settings * SM Coast Returning Settings * The Moment Spirit's House * The Moment Spirit Value Apartment * Reeves Strong's House * Sandusky Police Department Trivia * The Moment Spirit Vacation Case is a summertime Made-For-Television movie, with others being The Moment Spirit Halloween (fall), The Moment Spirit Christmas (winter), and The Moment Spirit Pixies (spring). * It is the fifth time the Moment Spirit has been involving to fight Reeves Strong the same way before Chief Milton arrests Reeves Strong members. The first time is The Moment Spirit original, the second time is The Moment Spirit Halloween, the third time is The Moment Spirit Christmas, and the fourth time is The Moment Spirit Pixies. * This is the first time the recordings of idols of TP-TH-7 being threatened was taken. * This is the first time any characters have kidnapped anyone over age of 18. In this, Ty is twenty-four years old in 2021. * This is the second time the Moment Spirit has been threatened to be killed by anyone than Reeves Strong members. The first time is The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators. * Ty Pennington has been too impossible to become a werewolf, because he was a vampire ever since with his team in Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids, and with his roommates in The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life. * Unlike other seasonal movies, The Moment Spirit Vacation Case is the only one that the Moment Spirit has not been transformed into. In fact, the members were transformed on The Moment Spirit Sealife, a theatrical movie. Category:The Moment Spirit Movies Category:Made-For-TV Seasonal Movies Category:Sequel Trilogy Movies